ShortsOneshots
by Sid Lovegood
Summary: Random shorts and one-shots Feel free to let me know if you want me to contenu fun way to spell continue any I can take harsh critisium so dont be afraid to be mean if they suck lol some are based off the movies some are baised off the books it depends on if I was reading or watching when inspired


**Now Is The Time**

Now was the time, the war ended five years ago. Ron was just back from one of his Auror's mission. he was just walking in the door, he was covered in dirt. "Yeah, yeah I'm taking off my shoes before I come all the way in." I had been so worried about him, my heart broke when I noticed a scar that reached from his left eyebrow to the right corner of his mouth. I took his face in my hands, "Ron... Ron what happened?" he looked down "It was an ambush... We lost Seamus..." I held him gently. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked into my eyes, "Please, don't leave again..." I murmured before I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back instantly, but gently. "I'm such a fool... I've loved you since..." he held me close to his chest. "I've been so stupid..." he murmured running his nose along the curve of my neck, his fingers in my hair. Just like I'd wanted it to be for so long. "Promise me," I whimpered, his hot breath on my neck making me a bit light headed. "Shh, love..." he pressed a series of short soft kisses from my collar bone upwards, stopping at my cheek. "I'm right here," I tightened my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay," I told him, I was always scared when he left Ron was a great wizard but that didn't keep me from fearing he'd never return.

"Ron," I looked up at him. "I was so scared... I was afraid you wouldn't come back this time." he kissed my forehead. "Hermione, that's-" he was cut off by the pain that I assumed was in his chest, he moved in an odd way... He was bleeding all over me. "Ron, lay down quickly." I brought him to his bed and used my wand to make his shirt come off, I also summoned a rag in a bowl of hot water. I wiped the blood away, making him wince and grit his teeth. "Shh, Ron I'm sorry it's almost done." his wounds were deep and there were lots of them. "Slicing curse," he breathed. "I'll be fine Hermione." he told me as I made him sit up so I could finish wrapping the bandages around his chest. You better not take those off. I ordered him.

**Schooled**

I sat in first hour writing my essay when Ron came and sat by me. "Ha-Harry?" I looked up "Yeah Ron?" he rubbed his hand "Don't take the piss alright?" I nodded. "I was up all night last night, just figuring everything out..." he swallowed hard. "I love Hermione." he said strongly. I laughed "I know, you talk in your sleep." he nodded "Well I don't know what to do... Fred and George would take the piss, Percy's out of the question and Charlie's got a boyfriend..." I nodded. "You're just going to have to man up and tell her." he didn't like that answer. "I don't know if I can do that Harry, what of she takes the piss?" I patted his shoulder "Stop worrying about everyone taking the piss. Look there she is, go sit with her."

I opened my book when I heard Ron's voice "Um, Hermione can I sit with you?" I scooted over a bit. "Sure," he sat next to me but said nothing I fished my essay and turned it into Snape. "You are free to leave miss Granger," he told me I nodded and gathered my things. "Wait Hermione," I paused and looked over at Ron.

He finished and quickly turned it into Snape who then dismissed him. "Is it alright if I walk with you?" I nodded. Something was bothering him, "Alright Ronald?" he nodded. "Never better," he lied when we got to the commons he sat next to me on the couch, "You look tired," I noted as i noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He nodded "I've been awake for two days." I frowned. "Ronald, why haven't you been sleeping?" he put his ankle up on his knee.

"I want to talk to you, um seriously." I laughed a little. "Ronald Weasley being serious?" he didn't laugh. I put my hand over his "Ron, just tell me what's wrong." he looked up at me. He took a deep breath, I tightened my hand on his. "I've been sorting things out in my head, you know while I wasn't sleeping and Lavender also helped in this. Though I hate to admit it." I nodded.

"Please don't take the piss," he whispered. "I think," he paused. "That's not what I mean... I mean more like know..." I sighed. "Ron, just tell me, it's alright." he didn't look at me he muttered what sounded like. "Rhyme in a shoe Hermione," I repressed a laugh. "I didn't quite get that," he shuffled a bit. "Maybe you can write it down," I suggested. "Then I'll look like a prat." he took a deep breath and said clearly. "I'm in-love with you Hermione." I blinked. "Ron..." he didn't look at me. "You can take the piss if you really want too I guess, just don't be too harsh please." he whispered the last part. I felt my hand shake and I placed it on his cheek and turned him to face me. "Ron," I whispered before I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his.

Sparks went through my veins, I sighed and pulled back slightly. "Wait," I heard Ron mumble before he leaned forward and caught my lips with his for a long moment. I lost track of everything, where I was, the date, all I could think about was Ron. My hands went around his neck and played with his hair, when he finally pulled back I left my arms where they were. He leaned his forehead angst mine, I felt him sigh. "Would it be alright...?" his arms brushed my sides almost pulling me in. I nodded and his arms wrapped around my middle, he pulled me close and my arms tightened around his neck. I felt his lips leave quick kisses up my neck and my cheek,

"Am I dreaming..." he whispered to himself. I shook my head, "no, this is real... I can't believe it either." I murmured. He kissed my forehead "So you... I mean you're..." I kissed his lips gently. "Yes, I love you Ron." I whispered putting my arms back around his neck and kissed him gently.

**Dementors**

I heard Ron's scream I ran out of the tent there was a dementor over him his soul was coming out. I thought of last christmas when I'd stayed up late in the common room with Ron and fell asleep with my head on his chest. I aimed my wand at the dementor. "Expecto Patroum!" light spewed from my wand and flipped the dementor away. I pulled Ron up "Ron, Ron don't pass out on me!" he looked up at me weakly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you... Merlin Hermione, please don't hate me anymore!" all of his worst memories were playing in his mind right now. There was only one thing I could do for him right now and it was... Mad.

I locked my lips to his he didn't react "Kiss me you git!" his lips locked on mine and I kissed him hard pushing my tongue into his mouth, ignoring the sparks that flew though my body at his touch. My hands locked in his hair as his tongue reacted and danced with mine before darting into my mouth to taste everything it could reach. I held back a moan, when I thought that would do enough I pulled back. I breathed heavily for a few moments "Bloody Hell-" I cut him off "We will never speak of this again."

he looked confused. "You just snogged my brains out! you want me to pretend it didn't happen?" I wiped my mouth. "Honestly Ron, why do you think chocolate works on dementor recovery?" he looked confused. "Because it's magic chocolate?" I sighed. "Endorphins are a chemical in the brain that triggers happyness. One ounce of chocolate contains the same amount of the latter as in a passionate kiss." he nodded. "I never would have thought of that. You're brilliant," I laughed a little. It was cold with out Ron, I mentally shook myself. "You look kinda sad?" I looked up at him "Oh, no... I'm tired I haven't been sleeping well." he shrugged and walked off.

I sat by a small tree Harry came around then and sat next to me. "What's wrong with Ron?" I looked down "He got attacked by a dementor while you were asleep." he nodded. "Well you patched him up alright. Where'd you manage to find chocolate?" he asked. "I was able to give him endorphins another way..." Harry didn't understand. "I kissed him." he nodded. "Harry," I looked up. "Yeah?" I sighed "Will you trade bunks with me?" he sighed. "Hermione, this is no time to be awkward." I looked down. "Then answer me a question." he waited. "Gods I feel like I'm in primary school... Has, has Ron ever mentioned me to you?" he looked confused. "Sure, he said we wouldn't last two days without you... I wasn't suppose to tell you that." I shook my head. "I mean has he- oh just forget it." I sighed. "He talks in his sleep, you should have a listen." Harry told me before before getting up and walking back to the tent.

It was late I was coming in from my shift on the wards I woke Harry. "Remember what I said." he told me before walking out. I sat on my bunk across from Ron's, "Hermione..." I snapped my head up. He was sound asleep, I hoped I could egg him on "Ron... How did our kiss make you feel?" he snored loudly. "You're mad but that's why I love you." my heart swelled. I slowly got up and woke him gently. "Hmm what? Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "I need to talk to you," he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?" I was about to trust him with a fact Harry didn't even know. "I'm- I'm scared of being alone... Can I sleep with you? I'm tired of hiding it, it hurts." he moved back making room "Of course, come'ere." I laid next to him and his arm went around my shoulders I let my head rest on his chest and sighed. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and his arm pulled me closer as he drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me tomorrow we went to Hogwarts, and fought for our future. If we made it out alive I would tell him. I froze but then if he doesn't know... I let my sleep take me. I'd tell him tomorrow,

I awoke to Ron brushing some hair from my face "Mione, you gotta get up." I slowly opened my eyes he was still beside me. "I have to tell you something before we leave." he nodded. "I lied," he looked confused. "About what?" I pressed my forehead angst his. "I didn't want you to pretend it didn't happen. I want to be with you, it's so cold without you." I whispered. I felt a warm hand on the side of my face, his eyes closed and he sighed. "'Moine," he murmured pressing soft kisses on my eyelids and on my cheeks. "Hermione, no matter what. I'm going to stand by you, I promise you that I will." his lips brushed mine sending a flame from my lips to my whole body making me sigh and take a grip on his shirt. In a very quirky Ronald move he reached around me to zip me inside of his baggy jumper with him. I laughed and his arms wrapped around me and kissed me again. I sighed "Ron, I love you." his lips brushed mine again. "I love you too Hermione." I sighed and nuzzled his chest.

The Locket

Ron was asleep in the library, again. Sadly Hermione had found him, they'd been fighting all week and it was driving them both mad. "Ronald! Wake up!" he shot up "what? Of Shit Hermione what do you want?" she groaned "you're so lazy, do you know that? How does anyone even put up with you?" he didn't take that well "Well at least people actually like me and don't just think I'm a frizzy haird freak!" she glared at him "Goddammit Ronald do you care about anyone but yourself?" she demanded. "I do to!" she scoffed "Name one thing you care about besides sleep and food Ronald." he was so angry he couldnt stop his words. "Maybe I'd have someone to care about if I didn't have your ugy face hanging around me!" Hermione couldn't stop her tears.

Ron cursed "I didn't mean that..." she looked up "I was right, you dont care about anyone but yourself... To think I thought you you could ever care about me, I'm only your best friend!... I've been so stupid."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione I didn't mean what I said... You're beautiful Hermione, I'm so sorry." she pulled away from him "You're lying Ron..." he kissed her. Just Gently brushing his lips against hers. "I care about you Hermione... I was afraid... I was afraid of loving you." her chocolate brown eyes locked on his. "Please don't play games," helet go of her "Why? Because I don't give a shit about anything? Look..." he pulled Lavenders necklace from under his shirt and opened it. Inside was a photograph of Hermione and himself. "You still think I don't care? I've carried this photo since Lav gave me this, do you beilive me now?" he pleaded.

Hermione took a long look at the locket. Touching it gently with her fingertips "Ron... I don't know what to say." he took a deep breath "Say that you don't hate me," she wrapped her arms around him securely she admired how her head fit perfectly into his chest "Ron, Iove you." Ron let go of the necklace and held Hermione, finally she knew the truth and his heart never felt lighter.

_**Two times the charm,**_

I walked around the black lake with Ron, "When do you think Harry will be back?" I asked him. He just shrugged, "Soon I guess." the board I was. Standing on broke way and I plunged into the icy water. It was Christmas and the Mehr people worked hard to keep the ice from completely freezing over. I sucked the fridges water into my lungs and felt the world go black...

I awoke to someone's voice "Hermione, Merlin... Hermione we have to get you to the hospital." I opened my eyes to a boy I didn't know, he had ginger hair and blue eyes. He was also tall but kind of scraggly. "What?" I asked. "We have to get you back to the castle." I looked up at this strange boy. "What? Castle? Are we royalty?" he laughed a bit

"Alright Hermione, lets go." he tried to grab my arm "Who are you?" I demanded. He stopped "Hermione..." I assumed that was my name. "It's me, it's Ron." he looked concerned but not too concerned I could see he had a wall up. I decited to trust him, "Oh right, okay love let's go." he raised an eyebrow. "Love?" I felt sick. I was wrong? "You're not my boyfriend?" he coughed to cover a laugh "No, never." I nodded. "Um lets go then brother?" he sighed "I'm going to take you to see Madam Pomfry, she's a healer... She'll help you." I decided to trust this boy. I don't know why but I did.

He sat me down on a cot and threw his jacket over my shoulders, it smelt nice. "Hermione, I'm Ron. We've been friends since first year. I'm going to write to Harry, he's a friend of ours." I nodded and sat down on the cot, if I was being honest I was scared. "Ron, do I have Family?" he nodded "Yes, your mum and dad are in London would you like me to write to them too?" I thought for a moment. "Am I on good terms with them?" he nodded. I sighed "Then Yes please." I told him, he nodded and finished scrubbing out the first letter before starting the second one.

An older lady walked in "Hello Miss Granger what seems to be the problem?" I stayed quiet. Ron spoke up "She fell in the lake, and now she can't remember a thing." the old lady sighed "Oh dear, oh dear. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do but wait."

He looked up at her. "What are you talking about? We have to do something," She patted his shoulder "it's alright, her memory will come back on its own." he nodded. "Just put her in her normal routine and she'll remember soon." he nodded. A large owl flew into the room and I ducked "Get it!" I screamed, causing it to land on top of my head. I streaked again, "It's alright Hermione, It's Errol." I sat still "He's your pet?" Ron nodded "They send our mail, Hedwig will be around soon you'll remember." I suddenly remember having a cat. "Where's my cat?" he laughed "Somewhere, he usually sleeps on your bed so you'll see him around." I nodded.

"I have another question," he nodded "Where am I?" he answered without missing a beat "Hogwarts," I nodded and pretended to know what he meant. "It's our school, we're sixth years here." I nodded "We study magic," I did a double take "There's no such thing," he laughed "Look in your pocket." sure enough there was a wand.

"Maybe if you hold it you'll remember something." he suggested. I did as he said and I got glimpses a train ride with two unknown boys... "Ron, are you one of the boys on the train first year?" he nodded "Harry is the other," I nodded, then got an idea. "Ron, could I hug you? Maybe I'll remember something?" he flushed a bit "If you think it will help then I guess..." I wrapped my arms around him. I got more flashes but none of him in detail. "I still can't picture you... Or this Harry person..." he sighed

"It's only been and hour. This is odd, being the logical one. That's usually your boat." he half smiled. I just nodded. A farmillar face walked in then. "Luna!" I felt so relieved to recognise someone. "Hermione, I heard you were in here." I nodded. "I'm so glad to know who someone is." she smiled sweetly. "That's rather good, I'm quite glad your memory is already coming back." I nodded. "Yeah, I need to go lie down... Ron would you walk me to the tower? I can't remember where. It is." he nodded and put his arm around me, guiding me.

I caught up with my classes easily I seemed to remember everything except Harry and Ron, but Ron was definitely something else. He was so kind to me even though I hadn't always been nice to him in the past as Harry told me we had our squabbles. I felt so happy to know him, we talked a lot more then we use too apparently.

I sat in the common room reading a book when a searing pain it me. "Merlin!" I clutched my head. It felt like something was pulling my head apart. "'Moine, what's wrong?" Ron was by my side quickly. The pain subsided "I'm fine, sorry..." he nodded before heading up the stairs.

I focussed on getting to know Ron, I wanted to remember him. Learn everything I knew but forgot... I was falling for Ron Weasley. He made me happy, which was rare these days...

I stopped him in the hall and pulled him to an empty classroom. "I-I need to talk to you," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter? Did someone-" I cut him off. "No, no I just need you for a moment." he nodded. "Ron, did we really hate each other? Before I mean." he shrugged "Not really I mean we were always best friends we just argued to show we cared I guess you could say." I nodded. "Why? Have you remembered me yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "I only know what I've learned in these few months but Ron... I want to remember. I want to know you," he laughed a bit "That's a first." I placed a hand on his cheek. "I mean it Ron, you always put yourself down but... You're such a great person." he flushed a bit

"I think you hit your head a little too hard that day." he said honestly concerned for my sanity. How could I make him see I was serious? "You once said I'm always right, that I always seem to know what I'm doing. That I over think everything?" he shrugged "You are the brightest witch of our year." I sighed and reached out for his hand and took it securely in mine. "Well right now, I'm not going to think this through. I'm going to take a risk." I saw his confusion just before I crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back and my fingers wove into his hair, the kiss slowed and became more gentle. Everything flowed back to me.

I pulled back with a sigh. "You really are something, this is the second time I've fallen for you. I was lucky enough to fall for you twice." He kissed me again gently locking me into his arms. I felt his lips at my ear, "You should take more risks..." he murmured as he nuzzled me gently. "Will do," I breathed heavily still dazed from the memory rush and the kiss. The door opened and I saw Harry there "Sorry I got a weird feeling that pulled me here." I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Harry... I remember." he hugged me back. "That's wonderful," he kissed the top of my head lightly. "I was scared you'd forgotten me for good..." I sighed "I might have if it weren't for Ron." I let go of Harry and took Ron's hand.

The three of us talked for hours, not moving. We just sat together telling each other everything.


End file.
